En'thromii Shape Shifting
The five forms of the En'thromii, listed in the order they are typically acquired or learned. Base (Birth) Race A human that is En'thromii would look like a human in their normal everyday form. As an En'thromii ages they may be able to learn to make only slight variations to their base form, such as hiding a scar on the face, slightly different hair or skin tones. Changing their appearance even as slight as this is, is only done by the shadow paws or those of The Nameless tribe, as it take a lot of patience and practice. Usually mundane dyes are much faster and more effective to learn. Even in their base race form, they benefit from better 'wolf like' senses, strength, and rapid healing. The War Form An En'thromii learns this form the first time they shift and find out they are En'thromii. The war form is a cross between a wolf form and a bipedal form, and is huge compared to their base race form. A human at 6 feet height, would stand 9-10 feet in their war form. For practical purposes, in their war form they are stronger then hill giants. (I.E. they could uproot small trees and toss 500 pound boulders like a sack of potatoes) As an En'thromii ages they may be able to learn how to speed up the shift. For a new wolf, any shape-shift takes about 5 minutes. A strong Alpha wolf, or one using the gifts of the Cahalith, can pull a wolf through the change much faster, or lessen the pain of a shift. Shifting is normally very painful, just like with Lycan's. The Feral Form As an En'thromii ages they can learn to shift into the form of a natural (feral) wolf from someone that has already learned how. It is not something that can be learned in one setting, as to make they shift you have to 'feel' the inner wolf, and you have to feel where the parts need to shift too. Forgetting to shift your heart or lungs around could mean a fast death even for an En'thromii. Feral Wolf forms average from 85 pounds to 155 pounds. Some very old or skilled shifter may be able to alter their feral size a little, this takes even more training or some good background reason for that even being viable. The Dire Wolf Form Rarely an En'thromii might learn to shift into the form of a dire wolf if they have seen the extinct dire wolf for themselves, and they learn how to shift to it from someone that has already learned how. As Dire wolves are extinct, there are only a few En'thromii left that can manage this form. Eventually this form will become lost to the En'thromii completely. When knowledge of dire wolves passes away, so to will being able to manage a shift into this form. Dire Wolf forms average from 225 pounds to 355 pounds, and may be ridden by adult humanoids, /if/ the wolf lets them. That is a honor rarely given out. It's more commonly used when an injured human friend needs to be carried to a healer. As the dire wolf is a different species then a normal wolf, the question some scholars might ponder, "An En'thromii that learns the dire form, are they actually taking into themselves a third soul of a dire wolf?" The Lunar Form This is a human sized bipedal cross between a wolf body and a human body, it's is more natural looking and less aggressive looking form then the war form, typically this form can only be learned when an En'thromii's humanoid soul and their wolf soul, manage to merge into one soul. Most of the First Born and some of the Moon Born mistakenly consider this a sign of Nihaluu's favor on them, as Pact Born don't often manage to make it to this point. NOTE: This last form is currently not allowed to be used in the GA role play environment. Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore